entre escritores
by soledad-chan
Summary: levi es un escritor amargado al que no le gusta mucho relacionarse con las personas. ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con un joven tan alegre y ruidoso a que problemas se enfrentaran? AU. YAOI-RIREN.
1. primera impresion

**Capitulo 1: primera impresión.**

Rivaille: es un escritor malhumorado de 27 años, que se especializa en las historias de terror. Su origen es francés y le gusta mucho el té. Actualmente, reside en Inglaterra y trabaja para uno de sus amigos de la secundaria, Erwin, quien es el dueño de una de las editoriales más reconocidas de reino unido.

Eren: es un chiquillo de 20 años que escribe novelas BL. Le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, y es de nacionalidad alemana. Él se mudo a Inglaterra recientemente, para cumplir su sueño de ser un reconocido escritor. La idea, es poder trabajar en la editorial rose y para ello, cuenta con todo el apoyo de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Era un dia dormal, en la vida de un escritor normal y como siempre, rivaille se fue a las 6, al café de siempre, el café maría, para tomar su té de la tarde. Sus dueños eran una simpática pareja, Anna y Frank, ambos atendían con mucha dedicación ese lugar, puesto que era su principal fuente de ingresos. Realmente eran muy buenas personas, se llevaban bien con todos sus clientes y siempre trataban de hacer que las personas que iban al café se sintieran bien. Pero eso a rivaille no le importaba, el solo quería su té y un trozo de pastel. El pelinegro se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, junto a la ventana, esperando a que Anna, le llevara su té con pastel de fresas, como siempre.

-Aquí tiene, señor. Habló la joven mientras admiraba al mayor en todo su esplendor

-Gracias. Dijo el nombrado sin dar muchas vueltas, dándole el dinero de antemano. –puedes quedarte con el cambio.

Sin dar más vueltas, la muchacha se retiro, y comenzó a atender a otros clientes. Entre ellos, un joven bastante ruidoso, uno que tenía un ligero acento alemán. Piel bronceada, un despeinado cabello castaño claro ¿altura? 1,70 ¿edad?, suponía que entre 19 y 22 años y sus ojos… tan atrapantes, tan grandes y hermosos su color… eran ¿verdes o azules? No lo pudo definir en ese momento. Y de hecho no tenía intenciones de descubrirlo, a él solo le interesaba terminarse su té y ese pastel que lo tentaba cada vez que lo miraba. Además, ¿desde cuando el observaba de esa manera a las personas?

Pasado un rato, el pelinegro se termino esa merienda que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a observar nuevamente alrededor para ver si encontraba inspiración en algún rincón del café, que ya estaba quedando a obscuras. El ambiente perfecto para un asesinato, o una aparición sobrenatural, pensó el escritor.

Pensó por unos segundos más y susurró para sí. –necesito anotarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta junto a un lápiz y comenzó a anotar lo que podría ser el inicio de una nueva historia. Pero nuevamente se distrajo con ese joven, el estaba sentado en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la puerta de salida, hablando con Anna y Frank, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Eso era bastante probable, ¿no? Después de todo, el no sabía mucho de esa pareja y se debía a que no le gustaba mucho perder el tiempo hablando.

Se quedo ahí, sentado, esperando –maldición. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, y necesitaba irse a un encuentro con sus amigos de la secundaria. –tch! Esto me pasa por tontear con extranjeros. Ese mocoso por alguna razón lo había atrapado y sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo…

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se levanto y se dispuso a seguir con su vida. Camino entre otras mesas y clientes, entre ellos, pasando a unos centímetros del misterioso extranjero, ruidoso y aparentemente feliz. Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, donde encontró… ¿una billetera? ¿Y de quien era? La levanto observando la foto de su identificación, admirando cada rasgo de ese rostro impecable, que parecía haber sido hecho con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Entonces, la curiosidad despertó y se enfoco en ver su nombre.

Algo molesto, por el descuido del tonto que perdió su billetera, se dirigió al mismo, con un tono firme y prepotente. –Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad? Le paso la billetera con algo de brusquedad, viendo al menor como si fuera un delincuente que merecía una paliza por sus delitos.

El castaño lo miro confundido al principio, pero comprendió rápidamente, que ese objeto que le paso el "extraño hombre pequeño" era suyo. –G-gracias, señor. Le estoy muy agradecido. Sonrió levemente mirando al mayor. Su sentido BL se había activado, estaba listo para iniciar una nueva historia, con un protagonista de… ¿1,60? De altura, cabello negro, piel blanca y tersa y esos ojos… esos ojos que podrían matar a cualquiera, ese color que era entre azul y gris, era único, y seguramente también peligroso. Eren estaba hipnotizado, viajando en su mundo de fantasías, ideando una nueva historia cuando, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¡Ese hombre lo golpeó! –¿Por qué me golpeó? Observo al contrario mientras se sobaba la cabeza, fingiendo un dolor tremendo.

El mayor lo miró como si estuviera a punto de estallar de ira –eres un mocoso estúpido, ni siquiera me estabas escuchando. Suspiró vencido y decidió despedirse –tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… nos veremos algún día, extranjero. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la salida.

Eren solo pudo mirarlo algo atontado. Necesitaba detenerlo… ¿pero como lo haría? –yo quisiera saber su nombre, señor. Además, ¿Cómo sabe que no soy inglés? Dijo el ojiverde caminando detrás del ojigris.

Rivaille cruzo la puerta, quedando en la vereda. –solo los de la raza aría tienen ese acento, o eres alemán, o eres ruso. Entonces le mostró al menor una sonrisa burlona junto a una mirada que no muchos mostraban, era de esas que te dan un "no sé qué" – mi nombre es rivaille ackerman. Puso las manos en sus bolsilllos y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Eren estaba impactado, ese hombre le generaba tanta curiosidad, que estaba dispuesto a ir a ese mismo lugar todos los días solo para saber más de ese pequeño hombre. Y es que, además de ser hermoso, era atento a los pequeños detalles. Sin duda, el joven alemán tenía ganas de mas.

.

.

.

**les gusta? soy nueva en esto. La pareja principal es riren. sha saben c: supongo que voy a actualizar bastante seguido, asi que no se, si les gusto o se dieron cuenta de algun error me avisan plz.**


	2. posibilidades

**Capitulo 2: **

Ella estaba entrenando con todas sus fuerzas para la próxima pelea, la cual sería dentro de un mes. Ella era una de las mejores kick bóxer del momento, y no pretendía dejar que esa reputación se arruinara y mucho menos si fuese a ser a causa de esa maldita rubia.

El entrenador miró a la joven, golpear su bolsa de entrenamiento una y otra vez, estaba así desde que llego al lugar – ¡pedazo de mierda! Descansa ¿o es que acaso quieres desfallecer golpeando esa bolsa?

La pelinegra lo miro e inmediatamente paro lo que estaba haciendo, se paro derecha y hablo –si señor… iré a tomar algo de agua.

Así era su entrenador… rudo, insensible y gritón. Pero poco le importaba esto a la joven de ojos negros, puesto que al fin y al cabo, el era el mejor entrenador que conocía. Pensando en lo que haría cuando llegara a casa, empezó a revisar su bolso sacando de este su celular y una botella de agua. Destapó la botella y la puso en su boca para comenzar a beber… cielos… se sentía tan bien… esto era digno de dioses, y es que, se encontraba tan sedienta y cansada que esa botella de agua en ese preciso momento era uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Bebió sorbo a sorbo hasta que dejo la botella casi vacía, entonces miro el celular y decidió llamar a su hermano quien era definitivamente, su tesoro más preciado. Fue entonces que volvió a acercarse el señor Keith hacia ella y hablo.

–Ackerman, vinieron a buscarte

La joven lo miro algo desinteresada, pero cambio completamente su expresión al ver quien se encontraba detrás de él –Eren… ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que estarías buscando ideas para tu libro.

El ojiverde sonrió y se acerco a ella –ya termine, vine a avisarte que iré a casa para hacer la cena… la verdad es que yo tengo algo de hambre.

Mikasa sonrió y se levanto juntando sus cosas algo apresurada –espera, yo iré contigo. Termino de ponerse una remera gris por en cima de su sostén de deporte y ya estaba lista para salir.

El señor Keith lanzo una mirada gélida –Ackerman, vuelve el viernes a las siete de la mañana.

La ojinegra lo miro y afirmo, entonces se volvió a Eren y camino fuera del lugar junto a él. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar en silencio, Mikasa admirando a un Eren distraído y el joven, admirando la estructura del lugar. –Eren, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

El la miro volviendo a la realidad, para despues volver a concentrar su mirada en el lugar, admirando la puerta que debían atravesar para finalmente salir a la calle –bien… ¿y el tuyo?

Atravesaron la puerta quedando en la vereda. –bien, estuve entrenando desde las 4 de la tarde. En eso, pudo ver un taxi acercándose. –ahí viene un taxi.

El joven alzo una de sus manos llamando la atención del conductor del auto, y una vez el auto se detuvo, ambos entraron en él. Mikasa se dispuso a decirle su destino al conductor. Y mientras el conductor se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo en silencio, Eren se puso unos auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música. La pelinegra llego a sentir como si no hubiera nadie dentro del vehículo, el silencio era realmente abrumador (desde su punto de vista)

Y mientras la ojinegra se dedicaba a sentirse sola, su hermano miraba por la ventana escuchando música, imaginando que tipo de historia alocada podría inventar para su nuevo protagonista. Obviamente seria una historia romántica, pero ¿Cómo podría empezar? eso era algo que debía resolver.

.

.

.

Erwin estaba tirado en el piso de su casa bebiendo junto a Hanji quien estaba diciendo cosas irracionales (como era costumbre) cuando de repente entra un pálido y frustrado enano al lugar, como si hubiese tenido el peor día de su vida.

–Rivaille… llegas tarde. Hablo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

El susodicho alzo una ceja algo molesto –¿bebieron más de la cuenta?

La castaña rió divertida y se abalanzo contra el ojigris acercándole una tentadora botella de vodka –quieres beber un poco ¿verdad?

El pobre hombre solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto y tomar la botella de vodka para empezar a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. –eres una maldita.

–Una maldita que te hace feliz. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces el pelinegro dedico toda su atención en su amigo –Erwin, el aniversario de la editorial es dentro de dos semanas. ¿Ya tienes todo planeado?

El rubio se paro algo tambaleante –si… solo faltan las bailarinas exóticas. Empezó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo.

–Mejor me voy a preparar café. El ojigris se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar entre las alacenas el café y tres tazas cuando escucho la voz de su eufórica amiga

–Enanin… deja eso y vamos a beber un poco más. No seas amargado.

–No te acerques, engendro del demonio. Rivaille estaba a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial con el único objetivo de eliminar a esa loca. Y así, el ojigris paso discutiendo con esa mujer durante dos interminables horas. –jamás me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Eres una maldita.

–Ya levi… deja de hablar locuras con Hanji y hablemos de la fiesta. Interrumpió el rubio con un tono mucho más serio que el de hace unas horas.

–Imagino que ya tienes todo planeado. Dijo el ojigris mirando a su amigo como si necesitara un castigo.

–Solo falta entregar las invitaciones. Interrumpió la castaña un poco más tranquila.

–Entonces ¿tienen en mente los invitados principales? Volvió a hablar el ojigris como si estuvieran planeando alguna especie de estrategia militar

El rubio rio al darse cuenta de la seriedad del pelinegro –invitare a Christa Reiss, y a unos jóvenes que aspiran a ser escritores… el resto serán editores, los escritores de siempre y algunos reporteros… ya sabes, los de siempre.

La castaña aprovecho el tema de la charla y empezó a sacar unas invitaciones de su bolso –miren, estas son las invitaciones… solo necesito la lista de invitados y estará todo listo. Si me dan la lista ahora, estaré entregando las invitaciones pasado mañana.

Rivaille tomo una de las invitaciones y la observo minuciosamente. Papel de color gris claro con bordes blancos y letra de tipo Francy Pants color dorada. –elegiste bien. Creo que sería difícil tener algo más elegante que esto. Entonces Erwin se levanto y fue hasta su habitación para traerle una lista de doscientos invitados a su amiga.

Hanji sonrió al ver al ojiazul con esas hojas llenas de nombres –empezare ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras estos tres amigos se dedicaban a terminar las invitaciones, en su hogar, muy ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación, se encontraba Eren escribiendo algunas ideas. Ya habían cenado y Mikasa se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, así que decidió empezar a escribir aunque sea las primeras 5 páginas de lo que sería una historia que lo pondría dentro de la editorial Rose.

El ojiverde se concentró y empezó a escribir. "hoy había sido un día terrible, otra vez el colegio había resultado ser lo más frustrante del mundo, otra vez tuvo malas notas y otra vez se peleo con sus hermanos. Caminaba derrotado doblando en una esquina, sin notar que frente a él se acercaba un joven en bicicleta gritándole que se corriera. Pero cuando miro ya era demasiado tarde, fue atropellado por un chico en bicicleta, el cual lo tumbó en la calle con sus cosas desparramadas. –oye, ¿te sientes bien? Hablo el extraño que hace solo unos segundos lo había atropellado.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con alguien que más adelante, se convertiría en el amor de su vida, pero también, su mayor problema de ahora en adelante"

Y así comenzaron a fluir las palabras, palabras basadas más que en solo imaginación. Lo que el ojiverde estaba escribiendo, más que una historia, era su deseo de encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de quedarse con él por siempre porque a pesar de ser joven, su mayor deseo era encontrar el verdadero amor y formar una familia.

Esa noche, Eren escribió seis páginas. Satisfecho por lo que había creado acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio que se encontraba al lado derecho de su cama. Se acostó tapándose con las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir para seguir con su hermosa historia al día siguiente.

Definitivamente, sus libros iban a ser publicados por la editorial Rose… de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Pasaron cuatro días desde que ellos habían empezado con las invitaciones y la castaña al fin tenia todo listo. Se había retrasado un poco con las entregas porque tenia mucho trabajo en la universidad, pero eso no importa… era momento de entregar todas las invitaciones y para eso tenia a uno de sus alumnos de medicina a su disposición. Ahora se encontraba en la oficina y estaba todo listo para empezar con la entrega.

El joven ojimiel tomo un bolso cargado de invitaciones, todas ordenadas alfabéticamente –esto es para la editorial donde trabajan sus amigos, ¿no?

La castaña lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza –si me ayudas a entregarlas te daré algunos puntos mas para tu promedio final. Además, puede que conozcas a alguien interesante. Rió y se dispuso a sacarlo de la oficina a empujones y cerrar la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

El joven la miro sorprendido tratando de entender porque hacia eso y sin poder decir aunque sea una palabra, quedo fuera de la oficina de su profesora –señorita Hanji… ¿Por qué me saco a fuera? ¿Qué no íbamos a ir los dos?

La susodicha comenzó a reir como si se tratara de una broma –ve solo si quieres los puntos extra… yo tengo trabajo.

Bastante molesto por el estafo de su profesora, Jean se trago su orgullo y se dispuso a salir de los pasillos de la universidad para empezar con una tarea que no le correspondía, pero que sin embargo, le traería varios beneficios –tch! Maldita vieja… de seguro se quedo a holgazanear como siempre, y yo aquí… teniendo que caminar todo Londres solo para aprobar su maldita materia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿estuvó lindo? C: Espero que si XDD en fin ... Tengo que agradecer a Nino, hana usagui y a darkemi por haberme aconsejado y a las o los que leyeron el fic :33 Y bueno ... no se. Nos leemos otro dia? Ezpero ke lez aya guztado shauu ;D**


End file.
